Till the sun comes down
by Catter Piller
Summary: Lo que se había convertido en algo pasajero, ahora era una adicción. Draco Segundo/Sabri. Para Draco M-Lover. Personajes inventados. Nada de contenido sexual o peligroso.


Un viaje a San Javier, ¿que podía salir mal? Tenia todo preparado. Playa a menudo, una habitación que no sea la gran cosa y no necesitaba más que eso. Pero claro, no podía esperar tener una vacación totalmente normal.  
Desempaco sus valijas en un cuarto del hotel, gran cosa. ¿Una hora le habrá tomado? Tal vez menos, 50 minutos. Pero esos son detalles, a nadie le importa, ¿verdad? Bueno, veo que no. Nada más que una simple llegada a las nuevas y refrescantes vacaciones.  
Hasta que llego a la playa. Presten atención a esto, porque aquí es donde viene lo grande. Sí, Sabrina no podía dejar de observarlo. Odia imaginarse a ella misma abrazada a el, lo que sucedería cuando se lo contara a sus colegas, que pasaría si le hablaba.  
Era rubio oscuro, o claro, era difícil de definir a la luz del día. No muchos metros más altos que ella misma, simplemente podría acercarsele, y si quisiera besarle (si, en los labios) no le costaría demasiado, solo ponerse de puntitas.  
¿Y quieren saber lo mejor? Era idéntico a su amor platónico inigualable hasta que lo vio. Pero por supuesto que no se le acerco, no, simplemente parecería una extra~a en publico. Era hermoso, no podía dudarlo, pero lo olvidaría en cualquier momento, era lo normal.  
Sí, no se le acerco por miedo a hacer el ridículo. Simplemente se sentaba en su reposera, con dos gafas de sol negras para protegerse de los rayos del sol tempraneros, y lo miraba. A veces se reía, A veces estaba triste, a veces hasta le caía una lagrima. Era un ser humano ,y esa era otra razón por la cual sentirse cada vez más atraída y más atraída. Llego un punto en el que no le interesaba nada en la playa que no fuera quedarse a observarlo hasta que el sol se escondiera por detrás del horizonte. Ya no le interesaba tener un bloque de agua inmenso frente a sus narices, o miles de actividades arenales con las cuales divertirse. A ella solo le gustaba verlo, la adicción se tornaba más grande día a día, y las dudas crecían. ¿Le hablaría alguna vez? ¿Podría olvidarlo luego?

Luego de la obsecion, vino la renegacion. No podía ser hermoso y soltero. Tiene novia. Sí, tiene novia. No queda duda de que tiene novia, de que le gusta mucho, y que ni siquiera le va a echar una mirada a Sabri. Lo mejor seria olvidarse, salir a divertirse y disfrutar la sensación de los pies enterrados en la arena que tanto le gustaba. Se levanto y paso por paso, se acercaba más al mar, y el poder de las ganas de retroceder crecían. No duro más de 50 minutos cuando ya lo estaba observando nuevamente. Al diablo con la novia, tenia que estar soltero.  
Los días avanzaban, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había pasado seis días en los que se los había pasado mirándolo. En realidad, todo lo que hacia era mirarlo. Intentaba quedarse el rato más largo posible en la playa, y cuando el se iba, Sabri quería irse tan solo para ver por donde volvía a su hotel, o casa, o en donde sea que viviera, su belleza permanecía de todas maneras. Sus palabras prácticamente rogaban por ser expulsadas de su garganta y cuerdas vocales, pero no. Era algo que se tenia prohibido. ¿A quién quería enga~ar? No iba a olvidarlo. Pero aguantaría el dolor, de eso estaba segura.  
Llego a un estado de adoración profunda, pero que más da. Era algo que tenia que hacer si quería mantener su reputación por más que se muriera por que el le diera la hora, o por simplemente saber su nombre.

No le hablo. No lo hizo, y se fue. Tal vez el tambien se marcho, quién sabe. Todo lo que se es que ella se marcho sin siquiera saludarlo, creo que había sucedido algo sin importancia y el se había dado cuenta de que le observaba. Pero eso ya es otro tema diferente. Hoy en día, Sabri lo extra~ a.  
Dice que es una "idiotez" deprimirse por algo que nunca iba a pasar, pero en el fondo del alma sabe que si tan solo se hubiera acercado, si siquiera le hubiera saludado al pasar, tal vez una se~a, un gesto, un gui~o, algo, las cosas serian diferentes hoy en día. No se enamoro. No, no y no. No puede. Pero hubiera sucedido si no se debiera a un estúpido movimiento menor. Y, hoy en día, cuando logra recordarlo, un peque~o escalofrió le recorre su columna vertebral, no evita sentirse arrepentida y jura que la mismísima arena de playa atraviesa las venas de sus ojos tan solo para molestarla, y aquel rostro sonriente esta allí, disponible para ella, sin mirarla, pero siempre hasta que el sol desaparezca.


End file.
